


Palace Raider

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 國王與他的情人們





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2016.9.5

傑森·莫瑪知道國王的寢宮一直鬧鬼，但還是第一次親眼見到。宮中的人們對此諱莫如深，他幾乎以為這只是虛構的怪談了。

他站在國王的臥室外，雕花木門虛掩著，不大不小的門縫，剛好可以看到房內大床上的景象。

年輕的卡維爾國王身上不著寸縷，臀部高翹著跪伏，股間的洞穴被撐開，不停淌出透明的汁液。國王的陰莖也滴著水，半硬著垂在腿間，隨著身體的晃動，陰莖和囊袋前後擺動著。

真是又淫靡又荒誕的畫面，他們的國王被空氣操了，還被操得很爽。

傑森的耳邊拂過一陣風，他似乎聽到了低沈的笑聲，隨即臥室的門緩緩打開，像是被風吹的一樣。

彷彿有什麼力量在推著他，他邁開腳步走進房間裡，門又在他身後合上了。

卡維爾的呻吟聲更加清晰，國王的身型還帶著少年的圓潤，此刻佈滿汗水，讓那具神子般的軀體在夜燈下閃著柔和的光芒。彈性十足的臀肉被分開，傑森甚至能看到濕乎乎的後穴裡豔紅的內壁。

「啊！嗯……不要看……嗚嗚……」卡維爾哭泣著埋在枕頭裡，變聲期的聲音像小狗在學吠，「快停下來……」

他又聽到了剛才的笑聲，隨即卡維爾被翻過來，朝著他雙腿大張，年輕人還想反抗，似乎是又被頂弄了幾下，無力地往後靠，穴口收縮了幾下，嗚咽著捂住了臉。

傑森又被推了一下，一個趔趄，用手臂撐住身體才不至於趴在床上，但卻更靠近國王的身體了，甚至能聞到對方身上的奶味。他看著卡維爾流著淚的臉，情不自禁地過去舔掉那些眼淚，用鬍茬輕輕蹭卡維爾下巴上的凹痕。

一雙小手撫摸著他的下身，那裡早已撐起一個小帳篷。國王害羞地把他從過緊的布料裡解救出來，用柔軟的手掌上下套弄他。

「他是誰？」傑森問道。

卡維爾抬頭看了看，像是在徵求那個人的同意，而後才回答：「他叫阿弗萊克，是這裡之前的主人。」

「他也是國王？」

卡維爾搖搖頭，「更久以前，這裡還不是宮殿的時候，是一個莊園。」

莊園主死於謀殺，兇手是他的心腹，不甘的鬼魂不願離去，一直在莊園上空飄盪，見證了莊園的衰落，王朝的崛起，卡維爾的出現讓他拒絕再當旁觀者，日日陪伴著，看小王子終於成長為獨當一面的國王，在登基典禮那晚佔有了一國之主。

「你能看到他？」

卡維爾又點點頭，揚起下巴接受了一個透明的吻。

「他邀請你……一起使用我。」

國王的手上沾滿了他的前液，放到嘴邊舔掉，抓著他的手，引導他撫摸自己的後穴。那裡已經吞入了一根陰莖，穴口被撐成粉色的緊緊的一圈，他不覺得還能再承受第二根。

但是他的手指卻頂了進去，卡維爾咬著嘴唇嗚咽，「沒關係，再進來……」

年輕國王的身體裡如他想像的一般又緊又熱，甬道的皺褶裹住他的手指往裡吸，淫蕩的男孩兒早已學會用這處獲得快感，而這個濕滑的洞穴也成為了銷魂的天堂。

傑森想問那位看不見的男人，卡維爾的第一次滋味如何？

像是聽到了他的心聲，那陣低低的笑聲又出現了，接著一串畫面出現在他腦海裡，依然是這張大床，面帶稚氣的小國王，身上還裹著披風，被頂弄得顛簸不已，藍眼睛水汪汪地盈滿眼淚，哭喊的聲音如此真實。

「好疼，本，快出去……」

「啊啊……不可以，那裡好奇怪……」

「不可以，要壞掉了——」

男孩與男人的聲音交織在一起，充斥著他的耳朵，他再也無法忍受，掐著卡維爾的臀瓣，狠狠頂進他的國王的身體。

腦海中的聲音與面前的聲音重合了，腦海中國王的臉也與眼前的卡維爾疊在一起，他重重喘著氣，埋在卡維爾頸窩裡嗅聞，甜軟的奶香味讓他想抽取一縷來永久留存。

卡維爾啜泣著，同時被兩根陰莖貫穿的感覺帶給他心理與生理的雙重刺激，他發著抖摟住傑森的後背，試著動了動腰，才剛動了一下，就驚叫著軟倒下來。

「……他打我，」卡維爾委屈地解釋，「屁股。」

傑森笑著用手掌包住他的臀肉，彈性十足又緊實，「他是不是常常這樣？」

卡維爾點點頭：「他可壞了。」話音剛落就哭了出來，「不行，還不可以……」

然而傑森也已經等不及了，他按著卡維爾的腰，抽送起怒張的性器。國王在他身下無助地抽噎，陷入慾海的美麗模樣讓他後悔為什麼不早些將國王佔為己有。

但是現在也不遲。

床幔晃動著，國王被兩根陰莖輪流頂弄，年輕的身體沈溺於雙倍的快感，緊緊吸附住體內的巨物，在他們抽出時內壁蠕動著意欲挽留。傑森揉著他胸前小小的乳粒，低頭採擷另一側的甜蜜果實，卡維爾在那一瞬間繃緊了腳尖，呻吟聲驟然拔高，射出的精液沾上了傑森的鬍鬚。

然而他們的動作都沒有停下，在緊縮的甬道中抽插得更快，高潮餘韻中，每次被輾過前列腺，肉壁就顫抖著把他們裹吸得更緊。

最終傑森射在那處銷魂的秘境，國王伏在他身上輕輕啜泣，他抬起卡維爾的下巴吻那雙美麗的藍眼睛，心想以後要多來陪伴他的國王。

卡維爾又哭了出來，蜷縮在傑森懷裡，可憐兮兮地抱怨：「他還沒有射……」

而傑森也覺得自己還可以進行下一輪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2016.9.6

卡維爾感覺得到，阿弗萊克懼怕羅素。無論是面對傑森和艾米，或是偶爾造訪的扎克，阿弗萊克都喜歡欺負他到哭出來。但如果是羅素在他的寢宮過夜的時候，阿弗萊克的動作就會變得很溫柔——倒不是說阿弗萊克有多惡劣，只是喜歡使壞而已，除此之外，堪稱是完美的情人。

準確來說，阿弗萊克算不上是人類，非得下個定義的話，大概是有實體的鬼魂吧。然而只有卡維爾能看到他，也許這就是他們變成現在這個關係的原因。

他登基的那天晚上，阿弗萊克不再滿足於親吻與撫摸，把他壓在他們無數次互相擁抱撫慰的床上，徹底佔有了他。

第一次有點疼，但是阿弗萊克很有耐心，溫柔地引導他去感受性愛的快感，他很快就沈溺於此，放縱地墜入慾望之中。

事後阿弗萊克抱著他溫存，鬼魂的身體有些涼，他卻更想與這具身體貼緊。

羅素就是這時候出現的，他叩開臥室的門，把阿弗萊克罵了一頓。

卡維爾問他：「您能看到他嗎？」

「我能感受到。」

羅素怒視的正是阿弗萊克的方向。他看見阿弗萊克露出了像孩童受到責難的表情，竟覺得有些好笑。

「我早就警告過你不要動他。」

羅素將卡維爾從阿弗萊克的懷抱中摟過來，用披風裹住，卡維爾埋在羅素懷中憋笑，最終還是忍不住笑了出來。羅素敗給了驕縱的國王，默許了他們的行為。

這天夜裡羅素又來了，卡維爾剛泡過澡，隨意地擦了身，阿弗萊克接過浴巾放在一邊，摟住他的腰，輕吻他的後頸。他動了動臀部，讓情人半勃的陰莖隔著薄薄的睡袍陷入自己的股溝，豐滿的臀肉夾住了緩緩磨蹭，很快就無法盛住那根變硬的性器了。

阿弗萊克將他打橫抱起，在國王的驚笑聲中雙雙倒在柔軟的大床上。卡維爾的手鑽進了情人的睡袍之下，打算對被自己撩撥起來的陰莖負責到底。阿弗萊克迷戀地用嘴唇膜拜年輕國王神子一般完美的身體，一寸一寸親吻，從額頭到腳尖，柔情蜜意。

他們聽見了熟悉的腳步聲越來越近，羅素從門外走進來，又關上門。

卡維爾露出了笑容，在羅素靠近床邊時拽住親王的衣擺，他已經很久沒見到羅素了，兩人都有自己的事情要忙，連一起喝杯茶的時間都沒有，更別提造訪對方的寢宮。

「我很想念您。」國王蹭著羅素的手心。

羅素一直皺著的眉頭稍稍放鬆了，憐愛地親了親他的頭髮。他在床上跪立起來，一件一件脫下羅素的衣服，直到男人和他們一樣赤身裸體。卡維爾拉著羅素的手腕使他貼近自己，柔嫩的嘴唇吻上他的胸膛。

自羅素出現之後就被忽視的阿弗萊克有些不滿，索性伏下來輕輕咬了一口卡維爾的臀尖，舌頭細細舔過緊窄的臀縫，進入了那個還沒擴張的入口。

卡維爾嚶嚀著軟倒在羅素的懷裡，像是得到了鼓勵一樣，阿弗萊克手掌揉捏兩邊臀肉，讓那個濕潤的小洞徹底暴露，更深地舔進去。

「他在舔我……」國王向羅素解釋自己的失態，藍眼睛朦朧地看著他，嘴唇微張像在索吻。羅素倚著床頭坐到床上，摸了摸卡維爾的下體，果然已經抬起了頭，誠實地滴著前液。

「舔了哪裡呢？」

「就是、就是後面，」卡維爾的臉羞紅了，即使經歷過許多次，對於那些器官依然難以啟齒，「亨利用來吃爹地的地方……」說著將自己的陰莖往羅素手裡送。

卡維爾的身子由趴在羅素身上的姿勢改為跪立，臉也側了過去，羅素明白那個男人放過了小國王的屁股，手指便從他的卵囊往後移，進入了被舔開的穴口。高熱的內壁欣喜地纏住他的手指，他轉動著指節讓戒指蹭上那圈敏感的嫩肉，國王發出了嗚咽，小而圓潤的手掌幾乎沒有力氣支撐自己。

又加入了一根手指，羅素猜想他的壞男孩在洗澡時肯定偷偷玩弄了自己，甬道裡還有融化了的潤滑用的脂膏觸感，他的國王每次都不會仔細清理。

似乎是知道他發現了這個小秘密，卡維爾舔著嘴唇分開腿騎上他，濕滑的穴口輕輕吮吸著他的頂端，緩緩將他納入體內。他還未完全勃起，卡維爾很輕鬆就能吞下整根，腸壁擠壓著他的柱身，繼而上下動著套弄。「慢慢——變大了。」卡維爾對自己的表現很滿意，「爹地把亨利裡面都撐開了。」像是邀功一樣，他小口親吻羅素的下巴，胸膛也貼著羅素，硬挺的兩點觸感鮮明，羅素忍不住包住他的胸脯揉捏起來。

阿弗萊克咬著他的後頸，陰莖蹭在他的尾椎骨上。「不行，今晚要先讓爹地舒服。」國王拒絕了英俊的情人。

羅素似乎能想像到自己未曾見過的阿弗萊克臉上沮喪的表情。像是炫耀一樣，他的手指在卡維爾的穴口打轉，趁卡維爾支起膝蓋將他的陰莖緩緩吐出又準備重新吞入時，擠進了兩根手指。卡維爾的動作一僵，「爹地……」

「噓，好孩子。」羅素親著他的眼睛，溫柔地摩挲他覆蓋著薄汗的背肌，手指隨著陰莖進出，靈巧地刺激穴口內側的腸壁。卡維爾嘴唇發著抖，卻又用臀肉蹭他的手心。他太熟悉他的國王，這是還可以承受更多的信號。

阿弗萊克舔著卡維爾背上的汗珠，又像雄獸求歡一樣啃咬他的後頸，硬熱的陰莖沈甸甸地抵著他的腰，然而羅素親王在場，沒有國王的首肯，他不能進入國王。

羅素依舊用手指和性器玩弄國王可愛的後穴，卡維爾的腰已經使不上力氣，阿弗萊克托起他的屁股讓他一次次重重落在年長男人的陰莖上。他靠著阿弗萊克的胸膛與羅素親吻，體內滾燙的烙鐵一般的硬物令他回想起第一次與阿弗萊克和羅素過夜時，也是阿弗萊克抱著他把羅素含進去，繼而用手指再次潤滑，也操進了他的身體裡。

——和現在一樣。

他回過神來，阿弗萊克和羅素都在他體內，大概是羅素默許了阿弗萊克。熟悉的酸脹感又回來了，阿弗萊克捉住他的手去摸他吞入兩根陰莖的穴口，在他耳邊低聲說：「我怕把你頂穿了。」

他低頭看著自己的小腹，真的顯出了男人陰莖的形狀，是羅素的。男人們頂得他尾椎骨也變得酸麻，身體深處卻叫囂著，這還不夠，遠遠不夠。

阿弗萊克開始抽送了，溫柔緩慢，像在試探。他咬著嘴唇，埋在羅素的肩膀上，瓮聲瓮氣地說：「再快一點。」他知道他們都能聽見。

繼而他得到了他想要的，兩根粗大的性器毫不留情地挺動起來，他在圍攻中哭喊著伏在羅素懷裡，陰莖直直戳著羅素的小腹。他感受到疼，卻渴望更多，被填滿的感覺能讓人上癮，所以他才夜復一夜地承受情人們的疼愛，深深地沈溺其中。

他不知道自己是什麼時候高潮的，身體在情慾的海浪上掙扎，靈魂陷入了狂亂。羅素蘸了他射出來的精液舔掉，他帶著笑追逐年長者的手指，卻被阿弗萊克按回陰莖上，又是一陣重疊的狠力的抽送。

阿弗萊克先射了出來，在重重地頂進去之後。隨即抱著他分開他的腿，讓羅素可以全心全意地操幹他們的國王。卡維爾的高潮餘韻像是被無限拉長，每一次被進入，內壁都顫抖著裹緊侵入的性器，他半軟的陰莖也緩緩吐露著餘精。「這次能不能讓你尿床呢？」阿弗萊克把玩著他的卵囊，他在阿弗萊克的臂彎中啜泣，用身體回答了他的情人。

最終他在浴室裡幫羅素吸出來，年輕的國王帶著歉意將嘴裡的精液都吞了下去，乖巧地張開嘴讓對方檢查。羅素輕柔地吻了那兩片帶有自己味道的唇瓣，安撫然而又真誠地說，只要是你，怎樣都好。

「那麼……」卡維爾在寬敞的浴缸中向後仰，腿間的秘穴已經被重新撐開，色澤誘人的內壁在水波中若隱若現。

「再來一次吧，爹地？」國王微笑著提議。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2016.9.8-9.9

這其實是阿弗萊克的主意。

渾身赤裸只裹著披風的國王坐在王座上，雙腿被分開一左一右放到扶手上，阿弗萊克跪在他腿間，用唇舌取悅他的國王。

挺立的性器已經被仔細舔過，連囊袋中間的縫隙也照顧到了，濕涼的舌尖在會陰處打著轉，卡維爾閉上眼，柔軟蠕動著的觸感來到後穴時輕輕叫出了聲。

阿弗萊克很有耐心，一點一點潤濕穴口的褶皺，可愛的粉紅色的一圈在他的舔舐下瑟瑟發抖，像受驚的小動物。

接下來情人的舌尖就頂開了那道緊窄的門，害羞的穴口還想推拒，内壁却熱情地將他吸進去。卡維爾咬著披風的一角，大腿內側微微痙攣，膝蓋顫抖著要合上，輕輕磨蹭阿弗萊克的耳朵和鬢角。

另一雙手按住他的膝蓋重新扳開，輕柔而不容反抗。漢默執起他的手吻了手背，嘴唇又落在膝蓋上：「當個好孩子，我的陛下。」

「但是，他在舔我⋯⋯」

「我也在舔您呀。」隨即舔吮著小腿，揉按長時間繃緊而僵硬的腿肚，吻到腳踝和腳背，將腳趾含進了嘴裡。

卡維爾屈起腳趾想躲開，漢默用拇指內側摩挲著他小巧的踝骨，握劍練出的繭在柔嫩的皮膚上觸感如此鮮明。

阿弗萊克的舌尖戳弄的幅度越來越深，上下動著代替手指開拓即將承歡的甬道，抽出舌尖時還在穴口轉了一圈，卡維爾的囊袋收縮了一下，陰莖頂端又淌出了前液。

國王被玩弄得身上溢出了薄汗，胸膛起伏著，汗水的痕跡波光瀲灧。漢默俯身埋在他的胸前，像沈入甜膩的海洋，挺立的小小果實嚐起來也是甜的，輕輕咬住，卡維爾急喘一聲，手指捏住他的耳垂，不安地揉了揉。

漢默感覺到有什麼東西頂著自己的下身，是卡維爾的赤足。被他含過的圓潤腳尖，隔著衣物緩緩踩著他的性器，小而柔軟的觸感讓他想起了小貓的肉墊。卡維爾挑起他的囊袋，掂了掂，又放下來，腳底貼上柱身磨蹭，腳跟打著圈輕碾底端。

淘氣的國王。他重重吮吸了一口嘴裡的乳尖，卡維爾驚喘著，穴口無意識地收緊，把阿弗萊克的舌尖推了出去。

阿弗萊克索性用上手指，直接伸進去兩根，轉動著深入，準確地找到了他的前列腺，一邊抽送一邊舔會陰和穴口。

前戲太漫長了，卡維爾難耐地啜泣，而他的情人們卻過於矜持，依然在慢條斯理地擴張他，愛撫他。體內的手指增加到三根，輕柔地按壓敏感的內壁，漢默的嘴唇蜻蜓點水一般吻他的胸口和肩膀，甚至手臂和小腿。

終於，卡維爾拽住漢默的領子將他扯過來重重吻上他的嘴唇，毫無章法地吮吸舔咬，直到感覺呼吸困難才放過他，啞著聲音說：「快點⋯⋯進來。」

情人們抓著他的手引導他將自己的陰莖掏出來，他渴求地撫摸套弄，含住離自己最近的一根，急切地吮吸起來，後穴收縮著溢出透明的淫水，把披風洇濕了一塊深色。

「想要誰呢，我的陛下？」漢默的手指梳理他的捲髮，溫柔憐愛如同兄長。

「都想要，無論是誰，都——」

像是怕怠慢了另一位，他吐出漢默的性器，又含住了阿弗萊克的，像小狗舔肉骨頭一樣，那雙濕漉漉的藍眼睛也像極了小狗。舔到底端時，用鼻尖拱開囊袋，咬住褶皺輕啃。漢默握著自己的陰莖在他臉頰上蹭，他乖乖地輪流舔著兩根，還想把他們都塞進那張紅潤的小嘴裡。

努力的模樣讓阿弗萊克更無法抑制，從他的手裡抽出自己，握住他的腳踝提起來使他幾乎躺在了寬大的王座上，臀部懸空，硬到發疼的巨物對著被自己唇舌與手指擴張開的穴口，沒有任何緩衝便整根沒到底。

國王的驚喘響徹了宮殿，但很快就被漢默的陰莖堵住了。漢默將自己重新頂進他的嘴巴，他被嗆得滿臉通紅，漢默問他要不要停下來，他卻像護著肉骨頭的小狗一樣呼哧呼哧地邊舔邊搖頭。

阿弗萊克一開始只是慢慢地抽送，卡維爾卻不滿足於這過於舒緩的節奏，夾緊了他無聲地催促他快一些。「壞孩子。」大掌摑在挺翹的臀肉上，被懲罰的國王得寸進尺，將自己更多地擠進他的手掌裡，像是期待下一聲清脆響起。

他順從了他的國王，進出的速度變快，幾乎抽出整根，頂端在穴口淺淺戳刺。直到卡維爾用委屈的眼神看著他，他才重又頂進去，讓卡維爾難耐地叫出聲，沒有多餘的注意力分給漢默，只能有一下沒一下地擼動手裡的陰莖。

漢默沒有苛責他的心不在焉，夜晚還長得很呢。

天鵝絨的披風被汗水浸濕，黏在卡維爾的身上，豐腴的身體曲線在暗色布料下畢現。雖然知道不會有人經過，他還是很緊張，揪著披風的下擺想將自己的身子徹底遮住，周圍稍微有響動就把阿弗萊克吸得更緊。阿弗萊克有些惱怒地擰著他的乳尖，俯下身去啃咬，看著他朦朧的淚眼惡狠狠地問他：「你就是想折磨我，對不對？」

他委屈地搖頭，嘴裡還含著漢默的陰莖，伸出嫩紅的舌尖像小貓舔水一樣舔著，說不出話也不知道如何回答，只能用柔軟的小手環住阿弗萊克的脖子，將他往自己胸前按，甜香的乳尖蹭上了男人的鬍茬，阿弗萊克又咬了一口，留下了清晰的牙印。

滾燙綿軟的內壁無時無刻不吸引著阿弗萊克在這銷魂的身體裡播撒慾望的種子，他把卡維爾的大腿並起來，讓那個飢渴地吞嚥著自己的小穴把自己含得更緊，發了狠地抽送了許久，卡維爾咬緊嘴唇閉上眼，腳趾也屈起，他知道這是即將高潮的訊號，又用力抽送幾下，全數交代在了年輕國王的身體裡。

漢默看見卡維爾的大腿根痙攣起來，囊袋收縮著，陰莖溢出精水，知道他和那位看不見的情人一起高潮了。隨即阿弗萊克坐上王座，將卡維爾抱在懷裡，朝著漢默分開他的雙腿，大方地與國王的情人分享懷中的尤物。

「他還在裡面嗎？」

從漢默的角度能看到卡維爾腿間的入口還未閉合，他伸手去揉按那圈被摩擦泛紅的軟肉，被觸碰的小口收縮了一下，但沒有完全合起來。卡維爾害羞地別過頭，動了動腰，後穴緩緩地閉合了。

這樣的畫面過於香豔，漢默的喉結跳動著，腦中只想將面前這個淫蕩美味的小穴蹂躪得不能合起來，讓那緊窄濕潤的甬道也變成他的陰莖的形狀。

漢默一手拽住卡維爾的腳踝一手托著他的後腰，把他從阿弗萊克的懷裡帶到自己面前，又將他的腰墊在王座的扶手上，熟透的洞穴完全露出來了，在他眼前害羞地收縮，邀請他將它再次打開。

壓抑已久的怒張侵入了卡維爾，被充分潤澤的後穴順從地整根容納了他，和之前的每一次一樣，溫暖舒適，渴求他的雨露。

他扶著卡維爾的腰狠狠地幹進去，濕潤的小口吸吮著他的大傢伙，抽插翻攪間發出了黏膩的水聲。年輕的國王在自己的王座上哭泣，被自己的臣子肏得像個雛兒一樣只會搖著頭說不行了，他要抽出來時又抬起臀肉夾緊他不放他走，到底是要還是不要呢？心口不一的國王，真是難以取悅。

又一根陰莖舉到卡維爾嘴邊，他側過頭伸出小貓一樣細嫩粉紅的舌尖舔舔頂端，貼在臉頰上用手擼動，上次高潮的餘精和這次的前液都沾上了他的臉和鬢角，短短肉肉的小手蘸了一點送進嘴裡，舔了舔，「本的味道⋯⋯啊！嗚嗚⋯⋯艾米⋯⋯」

是漢默加快了抽送的頻率，讓卡維爾的注意力回到他的身上，他俯下身輕吻卡維爾的胸口，抬頭看他的國王：「專心一點，我的陛下。」

卡維爾抬起另一隻手想觸碰他，他吻上溫暖的手心，一根一根舔過手指，舌頭細細撫弄指根。指尖傳來的感覺彷彿電流穿過身體，卡維爾縮起了肩膀。

穩穩地扶著卡維爾的腰以免從扶手上滑落下去，他下身的動作沒有停下，像是能在這個完美緊實的小屁股裡汲取能量一樣，衝撞一次比一次深重，脆弱敏感的黏膜被他頂弄得蠕動顫慄，「還差一點，」他的君主給了他一點小鼓勵和小提示，「那裡——」

「這裡嗎？」漢默故意避開對方所暗示的地方，變著角度碾進去，「這裡，還是這裡？」

「你故意的。」卡維爾瞪著藍眼睛，嘴唇被咬得腫起來，抬起腿想踹他，即使明知道會被掌控住腳踝。漢默舔著他的膝蓋內側，印下潮濕的吻，「您的誤解真讓我傷心啊，陛下。」在他再次開口指控的時候，對著正確的「那裡」挺動起來。

滅頂的快感來得太突然，才被好好侍弄了一會兒，卡維爾就射了今夜的第二次，精液變得稀薄，滴落在痙攣的小腹上。

漢默停下動作等待他度過高潮的餘韻，親吻他沁出薄汗的額頭。那雙迷人的藍眼睛看著金髮的臣子，眨了眨，潮紅的臉上露出了又害怕又期待的神情。

他被阿弗萊克抱著坐起來，另一根挺立的陰莖抵在他還在翕動的穴口。

「他也要再來一次。」

國王貼在臣子耳邊，咬了一口對方的耳朵。

 

***

 

第二天，卡維爾國王坐在他的王座上，面對底下的大臣們時，不可避免地想起了頭天夜裡在這張寬大的扶手椅上發生的事情。

英俊的國王咬了咬嘴唇，感到體內又開始蒸騰出熟悉的渴求。

他往後靠去，悄悄拉住了克勞親王的衣角。


End file.
